


Ripped Open and Bleeding

by BlackButterfly2015



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Aftermath of Violence, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blow Jobs, Cousin Incest, Deepthroating, Extremely Underage, F/M, Father/Son Incest, Gang Rape, Gang Violence, Gen, Genital Torture, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Incest, M/M, Mind Rape, Multi, Other, Parent/Child Incest, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Torture, Psychological Torture, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Revenge, Revenge Sex, Sexual Violence, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence, Torture, Underage Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 22:25:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3093482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackButterfly2015/pseuds/BlackButterfly2015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry was brutally raped by his aunt and uncle on Dudley's birthday. </p><p>Harry is 6. Dudley is 8. Harry lost his virginity at 3.  Dudley is about to lose his. </p><p>PLEASE READ THE TAGS. THIS IS A SERIOUSLY MESSED UP STORY!!!</p><p>3 PARTS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ripped Open and Bleeding

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **Summary :** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry is 6. Dudley is 8. Harry lost his virginity at 3. Dudley is about to lose his.

~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**THIS IS A STORY COVERED IN GRAPHIC RAPE, SEX, HUMILIATION AND CHILD ABUSE. CAUTION!!!**

**I WARNED YOU!!! DO NOT READ IF ANY OF THE TAGS OFFEND YOU!!!**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**DECLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, THIS DOES NOT ACTUALLY HAPPEN IN HARRY POTTER**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

** Part 1: Vernon and Dudley Rape Harry Story **

“Remember what we discussed Dudley”, Vernon said, it was Dudley’s eighth birthday. The living room was covered with huge boxes covered in beautiful wrapping paper and bows. But that wasn’t what Dudley was thinking about.

Dudley smiled, and he looked at Harry. Harry always made Dudley’s birthday so so so much better.

“It is time you became a man”, Vernon smiled, patting his son on his fat ass

Harry, who was trying to make himself as small as possible in one corner of the living room was staring hard down at his feet, trying to stop his knees from buckling. The tiny child was terrified.

Dudley turned to Harry a wicked smile on this fat plump face, and recited everything his parents told him to say, “You are nothing but a hole to fuck, Harry, now suck my cock.” And he started walking over to fuck hole.

Harry drew a step back, and fell into the Wall, his tiny body was trembling.

Petunia, who was closer to the boy, flung the tiny terrified  to the ground, She kicked him saying “You filthy whore, after everything we’ve done for you. You’re still disobedient.”

Seeing what was coming Harry tried to run. I mean, this happened everyday but this time they were angry and now, there were three of them.

Vernon unzipped his pants with his meaty little hands. He pulled out his short but very very fat 3 inch wide penis. It was hard. And he began walking toward Harry.

Petunia had already begun ripping the boy’s pants off. He crumpled into a ball. Pushing his legs together as to not allow his underwear to be taken off. Seeing the resistance, Petunia snapped and pulled the underwear high up giving Harry a brutal weggy. Harry bit his lip but still wouldn’t let go. Petunia preceded to punch very part of the tiny boy’s body until Vernon got there. Then together they stretched his legs far apart.

Dudley watched with a greedy expression on his face knowing this is what the worthless little fuck toy deserved. He smiled knowing it was gonna be painful.

Once the boy was completely open, Petunia held him down while Vernon stripped all the rest of the boy’s underwear off. Then with no preparation at all Vernon swung Harry over on to his stomach and jammed his penis hard and twisting it to make it purposely painful.

The small boy bellowed in pain, “please, please, please, please , please, NO! NO! stop no please!!!,” the tiny boy sobbed

But Vernon had already started up a torturous pace, allowing no room for adjustments,

Harry’s soft and tender pussy was leaking with blood that covered the floor

As Vernon kept humping him like a mad animal, the 6 year old began screaming louder and louder, finally a scream pierced the room and a vase with flowers on the table in the kitchen shattered into hundreds of pieces.

Harry had used accidental magic.

Petunia and Vernon shrieked, overwhelmed with rage. Petunia had a mad rage in her eyes and Uncle Vernon face almost seemed to swell to the point that we resembled a purple plum.

Harry whimpered and quivered knowing he had done it now.

“So that’s how you want it you filthy Little piece of shit,” Petunia spat on the boy.

Vernon pulled his cock out of the boy and let his wife move over. She placed her hands into the already broken and ripped pussy and forcibly ripped it over farther.

Harry screamed loudly again, but he was so terrified that his magic did not respond. Petunia smiled, “Do you know how hard we’ve worked to break this freakish thing out of you boy,” she snarled softy into Harry’s ear.

Harry whimpered again and then screamed when Petunia pinched a bloody red part of his delicate pussy. He closed his eyes.

Vernon had returned and ripping Harry up, swung him across the kitchen table, some of the shards of glass on the table cut into Harry’s hair and near his eyes, which were wide, red and brimming with tears.

Vernon then placed his cock into the boy again and kept humping until he started crumming. Harry didn’t scream again, which gave the Dursley’s and petunia in particular a sour look because she liked hearing the boy’s desperate and useless pleas. They were like music to her ears.

Vernon reaching his climax released him vile seed into Harry’s swollen pussy. Then he pulled out with a content smile while blood and cum flowed out of the boy. He walked into the living room but not before whispering to Harry, “don’t  you dare cum boy, don’t you dare cum, hold it.”

As Vernon retreated, Petunia and Dudley walked over, not as satisfied as her husband, she told the silent fuck toy, “You are a fucking worthless waste of space, you got that boy. This is all you are fucking good at.”

Pertunia pulled a sqringe out of her purse. She inserted it into Harry’s arm. He wimpered because he knew what it ment. It was an insentive to make the pain more pronounced and painful and also the make sure he stayed awake the entire time.

“You’ve been a bad boy Harry,” Aunt Petunia says, “quick Dudley ,” while Harry was being violated by Vernon she had ran upstairs to grab the rifle , “Go on now fuck him with the rifle.

Harry renewed his struggles seeing the rifle aproauch, a lustfilled look in the eyes of all of the dursleys,

It was agony, Harry cried and screamed as the Sharp pointed rifle entered the already swollen and bloody parts of his pussy. The torn runnel gave in easily allowed Dudley to insert the 7 inched head piece into the boy. Seeing what made Harry more in pain, dudley quickly jammed the rifle in harder and faster.

Harry small White hands gripped the table cloth covering the table so hard, his knuckles were White and shaking. Harry tears few down from his face along with blood from the glass cuts. He screamed, making Petunia smile savagely. She looked like a joyful child, with a new TOY. Harry’s pain seemed to last for an eternity.

 Out.

 In.

 Twist.

 Twist.

 Out.

 In.

 Push Down.

 Out.

 In.

 Out.

 In.

 Out.

 In.

 Twist.

 Further In.

 Further in.

 Blood.

 Twist.

 Out.

“Harder Dudley, harder!” Petunia urged, Harry eyes were shut so tight, blood pounding in his ears, but he could still hear the lust in her voice.

Harry’s tiny and frail figure went limp. Petunia smiled wickly. “There now my Dudders, you did a good job, maybe now the worthless little fuck will cooperate.

She grabbed Harry by the hair and dragged him along the ground. His entire six year old body was burning from the pain.

She dragged him over to Dudley and opened his mouth wide for Dudley’s cock to enter Harry’s mouth. After years of watching his father Dudley knew exactly what to do. He pushed his cock straight into the back of Harry’s throat. When realizing him small but fat cock didn’t completely choke and make Harry cry the way his daddy’s cock did. He corrected this by crushing Harry’s neck with his meaty little hands.

Harry still very conscious, started crying again.

Petunia started purposely hitting Harry hard in the ass as Harry sucked Dudley’s cock. Grinning from ear to ear as the child screamed and grimaced in absolute anguish.

Vernon came over, “You better stop now, we don’t want our little toy too damaged.”

Petunia frowned but nodded, disguising how much fun she thought it would be if they actually killed the boy, “I’ll call Severus and ask him to come over with some healing potions again.”

Then she turned to Dudley, “Are you hard yet Dudders?” she said, her voice silky sweet.

Dudley nodded

“Good,” she said smiling, the perfect expression of motherly kindness on her face,” you can fuck him while i call Severus. This is the biggest present Mommy and Daddy are giving you okay. You don’t have to be a god be damned virgin anymore, but beautiful beautiful boy.”

Dudley smiled. And Moved his penis to Harry’s black bloodied hole. His poor six year old body already lost more than a quarter of all its blood. Tears and cum where leaking out all over the floors.

“I’ll have the make the boy clean all of his disgusting rubbish all up the moment Sev heals him,” Petunia thought.

 **Part 2 coming soon.** (Yes, Severus Snape Rapes Harry in this next part)


End file.
